1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a memory array and operation method of the same and, more particularly, to an operating method of a memory array that can suppress a read disturbance.
2. Background of the Invention
A non-volatile memory device is a semiconductor device capable of continuously storing data even when the supply of electricity is removed. A NAND flash memory device is a type of non-volatile memory device that has been developed. The NAND flash memory device includes a memory array having a plurality of memory cells arranged in parallel strings. A read disturbance problem may occur in the strings due to a biasing scheme applied during a read operation.